


So Far Away

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, THIS HURT ME A LIL WHILE WRITING, angst kind of, chanhun are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: When Seyoon had to be so far away.





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> holy im back!! dialogue fics are something im not usually good at, but i decided to try it out bc it fit what i wanted in this fic
> 
> i was originally going to post this later, but because it's one month with A.C.E and IM LATE here I am
> 
> inspired by so far away - agust d (suga, jin, jungkook ver.)
> 
> edit:  
> russian translation thanks to the lovely user shayleenq!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5728742

[day 1]

_"Hi baby. I miss you."_

**_"I miss you, too. How was your first day at work?"_ **

_"It was good. Everyone's nice, but it isn't the same without you."_

**_"You're so cheesy."_ **

_"Cheesy for you, babe."_

**_"It's late over here, and I have classes tomorrow. Make sure to send me a text, okay?"_ **

_"Of course, Byeongkwannie. I love you."_

**_"I love you too. Night, Seyoonie."_ **

_"Good night, love."_

-

[day 7]

**_"One week is a long time. I wanna hug you."_ **

_"I know it's hard, but two months will pass in no time. We can Skype tomorrow if you want."_

**_"It's okay, you're probably really tired from work. I don't want to bother."_ **

_"You're not bothering me at all, baby."_

**_"I know... I just don't want to be a distraction. My CEO boyfriend is a busy man after all."_ **

_"You're never a distraction to me. We'll Skype tomorrow, okay?"_

**_"Okay! See you tomorrow. I love you."_ **

_"I love you, too."_

-

[day 18]

**_"You look exhausted."_ **

_"Yeah, the meetings lately have been kind of rough. And in plus, some employees decided they wanted leak some information."_

**_"Oh my god, is everything going to be okay?"_ **

_"Yeah, I'm trying to handle it all right now. It's late over here, so I'll head to sleep."_

**_"Alright, good night. I love you."_ **

_"Yeah. I love you, too."_

-

[day 29]

_"Long time no see. Anything happening over there?"_

**_"Yeah! Channie and Donghun hyung are getting married! Can't you believe it?"_ **

_"Really? Congrats to them."_

**_"Come home soon, they can't wait to see you!"_ **

_"Of course. I'm going to sleep now."_

**_"Okay! Good night, babe. I love you!"_ **

_"Love you, too."_

-

[day 36]

**_"Seyoonie?"_ **

_"Hm?"_

**_"Remember when I confessed to you in high school?"_ **

_"Yeah, you were awkward."_

**_"Hey! I had a perfectly good excuse. I was nervous because we're childhood friends. I've always loved you, you know."_ **

_"I know, don't worry."_

**_"You love me, right?"_ **

_"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll love you forever."_

-

[day 41]

**_seyoon? are you okay?_ **

**_you haven't answered my texts for a couple of days_ **

**_i hope you're okay_ **

**_i love you baby_ **

-

[day 45]

_"You have reached the voicemail of Kim Seyoon, who is not available at this moment. Please leave a message after the beep."_

**_"Hey, Seyoon? Is it true that you're getting married?"_ **

-

[day 57]

_"Byeongkwan? Please answer me. I'm so sorry, baby, I'm trying to fix this mess. Please, please, please, stay with me. Baby, please. I promise, I'll fix it. Baby, don't cry."_

**_"I can't help it! I-It hurts. It hurts so much, Seyoon."_ **

_"Baby, I'll fix this. This marriage is arranged, I'll talk to my father about it, I swear."_

**_"..."_ **

_"Baby?"_

**_"I'm going to sleep. Good night."_ **

_"... Night."_

-

[day 60]

Seyoon ran out of the airport, bolting immediately to a taxi. He opened the door quickly and slammed it shut, surprising the driver. He had a look of desperation on his face, out of breath and eyes dark.

 _"Please take me to the hospital!"_ He yelled, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

After impatiently tapping his foot for the duration of the ride, the taxi stopped in front of the hospital and Seyoon threw money at the driver, rushing out of the car. He desperately ran into the building, only stopping in front of the front desk.

"May we help you, sir?" A nurse asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

 _"Let me see Kim Byeongkwan. Please, I need to see my boyfriend,"_ he replied quickly, and the nurse felt the distress radiating off the male. She speedily led him to a hospital room and stopped in front of the room.

At the age of twenty four, the young man was a billionaire and a CEO, recently taking over his father's company. There was no doubt that Kim Seyoon was a genius and could probably run his own company without his father. However, being a famous CEO didn't help the fact that all Seyoon wanted was to spend the rest of his life with his boyfriend, Kim Byeongkwan and his high school sweetheart, without the prying eyes of the media and his controlling father.

Two months without his loving boyfriend by his side was pure torture. With his father announcing an arranged marriage suddenly and then this happening his lover, he never wanted to let Byeongkwan go again. He was beyond pissed, mainly at himself.

How could he let this happen?

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he flipped it open to see _'Mom'_ flashing on the screen. He let the call go through, his voicemail answering for him instead.

"Seyoon? It's mom. I'm so sorry about all of this. Your father regrets everything, but he's where he belongs now. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you and Byeongkwan. You both didn't deserve any of this. Mom is so sorry, Seyoon. I promise I'll try to make it up to you. I'm so sorry."

The voicemail ended, and he clenched his cellphone tightly, shutting his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and opened the door slowly, revealing a figure staring out the window.

 _"Baby?"_ He asked softly and the blonde slowly turned his head.

Bandages were wrapped all around Byeongkwan's arms and he could see the numerous cuts and bruises blossoming all over the pale skin. His leg was in a cast and raised up. There was an IV drip attached to his arm and he was paler than usual. Seyoon felt his heart clench as a heart wrenching silence filled the room.

 _'What if he doesn't want to see me?'_ He thought, his heart beating out of his chest.

 ** _"Is it over?"_** His lover asked after a few moments of silence, hope laced in his words. Seyoon began to walked closer, nodding silently.

 _"Yeah. It's over,"_ Seyoon whispered gently, reaching out his hand to stroke the blonde's cheeks.

Byeongkwan looked up at the dark haired male and Seyoon saw tears starting to fall from his boyfriend's eyes as he leaned into the CEO's soft touch. Seyoon slowly and gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, petting and stroking his head. He heard sobs emitting from the smaller and he pressed a reassuring kiss on the crown of Byeongkwan's head.

_"It's okay, love. I'm here with you now."_


End file.
